1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to retaining clips and, particularly, to a retaining clip used for holding a connector in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of data communication connectors have been developed for connecting various components together and for transmitting data therebetween. The connectors are usually disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB) by surface mounting technology (SMT).
However, over time and after repeated use, the connectors may become misaligned and no longer have a reliable connection with the PCB.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.